Tone Rion
'Tone Rion '(兎眠りおん) is the name of a Japanese-language female Vocaloid3 developed by MoeJapan. She is noted for her cute, nasal voice. The name comes from the Kanji 兎 (Usagi, or Bunny) and 眠 (Nemuri, or Sleep).VonamaOtalab blog: Vocaloid event History She was first seen in silhouette during October 14, 2011 and was revealed in a poster on October 21. Later during the Vocanama event, more of her official art, her demo and her website has been revealed, along with her twitter. Her release date was the 16th of December in 2011.link Her brief backstory states that she is 16 years old and was born in 2095, she is good at singing and dancing. Rion performs on the "Dear Stage" (ディアステージ) located in future Akihabara set 100 years from the current time. Demo Songs * でんでん Youtube Broadcast * P** Song Youtube Broadcast * Thousand Regrets Youtube Broadcast * Sun (Bubble) Youtube Broadcast * See You Tomorrow Youtube Broadcast * 神話色のミステリイ Youtube Broadcast * ぽっかんカラー Youtube Broadcast * こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Marketing Tone Rion is the first Vocaloid to specifically be sold as "Moe" and first to focus on the Vocaloid Otaku based culture. Rion is the first to target this particular classification directly and her avatar mascot design and vocal are designed around the common considered moe traits of Japanese manga and anime characters. VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1v3 , Akikoloid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1v3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Norton Anti-Virus Commercial Tone Rion's vocals were used in a Japanese Norton Anti-Virus Commercial "Norton Antivirus USB Amulet" . Her character illustration can also be seen on a man's T-shirt and monitor screen. She sings the background song as well, titled "Omamori Uta".link Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Tone Rion |-|Tone Rion= Demo Version A trial version of this software was featured in VOCALOIDをたのしもう Vol.8 alongside a a trial version of the Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku vocal.link Examples of Usage Notable Tone Rion Songs Popularity Rion Tone was popular upon release with the Vocaloid Otaku crowd, although was not the most popular of the Vocaloids released in 2011. On April 8, 2012, research shows her as the least popular release for Vocaloid 3, having just 170 Nico Nico Douga hits, 63 Pixiv hits and 28 Piapro hits. Tone Rion also failed to get any songs in the Nico Nico Douga rankings in the week of her release and has stayed mostly off the ranking since release. Trivia *The design has the distinct appearance of a 'cooking' maid. However, based upon her background, the design is meant to portray an Akibamaid (秋葉原 メイド), a cosplay girl whose role is that of waitress rather than a cook. Notable for... *First MOEJAPAN Vocaloid released *First female Vocaloid released from MOEJAPAN Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Misc. = External Links *NicoVideo: Vonama *MoeJapan: Dear Stage *NicoVideo: Vonama (seiga) *Tone Rion Official Website References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids